(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates eyeglasses and more particularly, to a detachable eyeglass frame and aviator lens arrangement for eyeglasses.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
People may wear different eyeglasses for sight correction and other different purposes (reading, distance, sunlight protection, etc.)
A pair of eyeglasses generally comprises an eyeglass frame and two eyeglass lenses affixed to the eyeglass frame. The eyeglass lenses are not detachable. One person may have to prepare several pairs of different eyeglasses for different purposes. It is inconvenient to carry multiple pairs of eyeglasses with for use in different conditions.
There are known eyeglasses that have a secondary pair of eyeglass lenses. The second pair of eyeglass lenses can be turned away from the first pair of eyeglass lenses when not used. By means of turning the second pair of eyeglass lenses between the operative position and the non-operative position, this design of eyeglasses provides two functions.
There are eyeglasses with trifocal lenses (each trifocal lens has three portions, namely, the distance, the intermediate and the reading). By means of the trifocal lenses, a pair of eyeglasses of this kind provides different functions. However, the application of these eyeglasses is subject to the trifocal lenses.
Further, contact lenses are convenient for carrying. However, it is inconvenient to wear and replace contact lenses. In order to prevent contamination, contact lenses must be frequently washed with a cleaning solution.